1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation control system for a cooling cycle, which is able to keep a minimum cooling function to be required till normal return is conducted when abnormality is detected in the cooling cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional refrigerator having an abnormality detecting function, for example, there is a refrigerator having a self-check function.
Herein, the term "self-check function" means a self-control-check function for effecting a process to be conducted in parallel with each program process of each function of a refrigerator, that is, it judges whether each operation of each the function is normal or not and inform a service manor the like of abnormality of the refrigerator with LED provided on a control panel thereof. However, in this case, the standard of the judgement of normal or abnormal is flags formed based on judgement of sensor values and state input successively inputted all the while of the program processes, thus are not given any specific processes to the abnormality itself.
Namely, in case of a conventional refrigerator, even though it is equipped with an abnormality detecting function, when some abnormality occurs, it does only inform a service man or the like of the abnormality. Accordingly, when the abnormality occurs in its cooling function, temperature in the refrigerator becomes abnormally high or low, thus articles contained in it are likely to be decomposed or frozen, furthermore there occurs frequently a case that a user of such a refrigerator does not know its abnormality until articles in it are damaged.